memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
David Andrews
|birthplace = Baton Rouge, Louisiana, USA |roles = Guest star |characters = Lorian }} David Andrews is the prolific actor who played Lorian in the third season episode . He has played many other television roles, most notably Major General Gordon 'Biff' Cresswell on JAG. He is also known for his supporting roles in several feature films, including Apollo 13, Fight Club, A Walk to Remember, and Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines. Career 1984 – 1994 Andrews began his on-screen acting career in 1984, making his film debut in the hugely popular horror movie A Nightmare on Elm Street with franchise lead Heather Langenkamp. The following year, he appeared in the made-for-television drama Midas Valley along with Phillip Richard Allen, Albert Hall, France Nuyen, and Jean Simmons, and in 1986, he appeared on L.A. Law, in an episode which also featured Anne Haney as well as series regular Corbin Bernsen. In 1987, he became the star of his own series, Pulaski, although it only lasted eight episodes. He also had his first starring role in a motion picture that year, as a man in search of an android woman in the science fiction actioner Cherry 2000. Throughout the rest of the 1980s and the early 1990s, Andrews focused primarily on a career in television, including two appearances on The Equalizer (starring Robert Lansing and Keith Szarabajka) and roles on such TV movies as Blind Faith (1990, with Gordon Clapp, Aaron Lustig, and Jimmie F. Skaggs) and Deconstructing Sarah (1994, with John Vickery). He also became the star of two more short-lived series, The Antagonists in 1991 and Mann & Machine in 1992. He did make occasional appearances in films, however, such as the 1990 Stephen King horror film Graveyard Shift (co-starring Brad Dourif and Stephen Macht) and the 1994 Western Wyatt Earp, in which he played one of the brothers of the legendary lawman. 1995 – 2005 In 1995, Andrews played real-life US astronaut Apollo 12 commander Pete Conrad in the critically-acclaimed film Apollo 13, which also featured Googy Gress, Max Grodénchik, Clint Howard, Andy Milder, Brett Cullen, and Steve Rankin. Andrews went on to play another real-life Apollo astronaut, Apollo 8 commander Frank Borman, in the 1998 TV mini-series From the Earth to the Moon, which co-starred fellow Star Trek alumni David Clennon, Ronny Cox, Brett Cullen, Robert Curtis-Brown, Clint Howard, Daniel Hugh Kelly, John Carroll Lynch, Deborah May, Andy Milder, Holmes Osborne, Ethan Phillips, Harve Presnell, Mark Rolston, Stephen Root, Alan Ruck, and Winona Ryder. Andrews had a brief recurring role on the series Murder One in 1996, during which he co-starred alongside fellow Trek actors Cecily Adams, Jim Beaver, Jack Blessing, Barbara Bosson, Ron Canada, Gregory Itzin, Jack Kehler, Neal McDonough, Don McManus, Clayton Rohner, Titus Welliver, Spencer Garrett, and Rick Worthy. In 1998, he played the father of Kirsten Dunst's character in the telefilm Fifteen and Pregnant' and appeared in The Rat Pack with Brad Blaisdell, Scott MacDonald, and Dey Young. In 1999, he had a role in the highly-acclaimed film Fight Club, co-starring the likes of Tim DeZarn, Zach Grenier, and Matt Winston. At the turn of the century, Andrews became much more active in film while continuing to appear in episode television. He had major roles in a number of popular films, including Hannibal (2001, also featuring Mark Margolis and Don McManus), A Walk to Remember (2002), and Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003; with Kristanna Loken, Earl Boen, Eric Ritter and Carolyn Hennesy), in which he played General Robert Brewster. He also appeared in a number of independent films, including A Touch of Fate (2003) with Teri Hatcher and The Rain Makers (2005) with Ray Wise. Andrews' television credits from 2000 through 2005 included guest spots on Six Feet Under (with Amy Wheaton, Michael Bofshever, Joel Brooks, Graham Jarvis, Kristopher Logan, Nan Martin and Alice Krige), Crossing Jordan (with Miguel Ferrer), the latest Dragnet (with Erick Avari, Charles Esten, Tony Plana, and Saul Rubinek), The Practice (with Michael Bofshever, Thomas Kopache, Bill Smitrovich, and Alfre Woodard), and CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (with Tim Kelleher). Most notably, however, was his recurring role as Major General Gordon "Biff" Cresswell on JAG from 2004 through 2005. During his tenure on this series, he co-starred with a number of other Star Trek performers, including Erick Avari, Andrew Borba, Ivar Brogger, Bruce Davison, Kerrie Keane, Rick Pasqualone, Ed Lauter, Scott Lawrence, Richard Lineback, Scott MacDonald, Zoe McLellan, Phil Morris, Randy Oglesby, Brock Peters, Andrew Robinson, Jennifer Savidge, Dean Stockwell, Bruce Wright, and Dey Young. 2006 – present Since 2006, Andrews has appeared on such television shows as Stargate SG-1 (with Tony Amendola), The Closer (with Raymond Cruz and Jonathan Del Arco), Criminal Minds (with Wil Wheaton), and Drop Dead Diva (directed by Michael Grossman). He also co-starred with LeVar Burton in the 2010 sci-fi TV movie The Jensen Project and worked with Leslie Jordan on the short-lived HBO series 12 Miles of Bad Road. His feature film credits have included the 2010 romantic drama Dear John and the upcoming biographical thriller Fair Game, in which he plays White House official . The latter film also features Bruce McGill as CIA Deputy Director . External links * * David Andrews at LocationTalent.com * de:David Andrews es:David Andrews nl:David Andrews Category:Performers Category:ENT performers